Benny's Gift
by Agustina Ch
Summary: Christmas's eve Braxiatel and Bernice are invited to a party...and she has something from him.


Braxiatel was once more invited to a formal Christmas party.

He was not in the mood of going; he actually despised this kind of human traditions, so empty and so based on marketing and selling that it had actually no sense at all.

Bernice was at the Collection and was the one who received the letter; she opened it, actually and read It before he could stop her. In her way to his office she noticed that it was from some really important people. Actually it was from the Director of a Museum, who wanted Braxiatel to go to a formal Christmas party on a hut at some beautiful planet.

She smiled and put the letter back to the packet. It was a nice thing and she remembered this people, they were kind and gave some information to the Collection once, some time ago.

He was on his desk, reading some things and also studying some others. When the door opened he took a look to her but then he went back to his work, he was too busy to listen to anything, or at least, that's what he wanted to show everyone so he kept on doing his stuff.

Bernice cleared her throat, as if she had something really important to say and sat on the chair in front of him. "You are officially invited to our Christmas Party on-" Braxiatel coughed "I will not go, Benny" he said and then went back to what he was doing.

She stared for some time and then placed her elbows on the desk, over his papers and books, she rested her head on her hands and smiled at him "Yes you will" she said with pleasure and sighed. Bernice was determined to go there with him, it was an important place and she really wanted to go to some parties and places with him, after all, he needed to have some fun too.

Staring at her for some time he thought about it, she was going to annoy him till he agreed. So he simply nodded and leaned his back against his chair and let a long sigh go off. "I will go, but do not expect me to be the best guest" he pointed firmly "If I go is because of a matter of business and not to celebrate such a materialist human Holiday"

Bernice left the invitation on his desk and then left the office, obviously before leaving, she thanked him, just to make him feel a bit better about the matter and show him she was actually excited about these kind of things.

The day finally came and they both went to the party, though, everyone noticed that Braxiatel was not happy about why they were reunited but Bernice was a good talker and she spent a good time of the dinner narrating her adventures and talking about lots of things that everyone seemed to love. She showed then that she was an interesting person.

By the other hand, Brax stayed in silence most part of the meeting and only talked about business and things that mattered to the Collection. Even when someone asked him something, anything at all, about how he was or what he thought of the Holidays he always found a way to make it end in a boring business talking.

It was almost midnight and some of the guests started to leave, but Bernice got so on well with the owner of the hut that he gave them a room. With a smile she went to see where he was, after all, he had left a while ago to the living room. There was a nice hearth on it and some comfortable sofas and couches on the room. A beautiful Christmas tree and some decorations were all around the place. In the middle of this, totally out of tone with the Holidays was Braxiatel, thinking, with his hand on his cheek and an expression of total disagreement. She walked quietly and crossed her arms over the header of the sofa in which he was sit. He did notice her but didn't care about it. "C'mon" she said cheerfully and smiled "Is Christmas! You cannot stay here all night and not be with all of us, we are celebrating, there are really great wines on the table, you should go with me, we can have some drinks together and talk as always!" he didn't say a thing so she kept on going "It's a time of reunion and peace, this times are really nice and most part of the guests have left, c'mon Brax!"

"Don't be bloody mad at me!" she claimed finally and frowned.

"Oh Bernice, why you do not understand that I do not enjoy this human traditions as you do" he was cold and soft at her and she was just not going to leave it here so she tried once more.

"If you try at least, to do some traditions of this festivity, I promise I will give you a gift" she said and smiled at him.

He thought about it, a gift? Bernice didn't take anything from the Collection but a bag with clothes and a few other things, what kind of gift could she have? It was something mysterious and new to him, she was talking about a gift, and the only thing he had to do was to follow the human traditions once. Not more than once, she didn't say always, she said if you try, and maybe she meant only this time. He stood up and grinned at her "Well, if you are going to give me something for the effort, I can try"

She took his hand and pulled him out the living room, basically. Bernice talked all the rest of the night with Brax, and only Brax, she explained him what was Christmas about, even if he was not actually listening, made him eat some usual Christmas cookies, cakes…took him out and (she actually forced him to) made Snow men and things like this…and that was how Braxiatel ended exhausted.

When they were going to the room, he suddenly stopped and looked at her "And my prize, Bernice?" asked to her seriously, to this she smirked and went back where he was standing. "Okay, you just need to take two or three steps backward" he raised an eyebrow "What are you going to do?" she made him step back "Just trust me" when he was under the mistletoe she smiled and took his hands,

"Have I told you what mistletoes are for?"

"No, you have not, I actually asked you and you said I was going to figure out soon"

"Well, if you are under one, like we are now, the person who is next to you has to give you a really important gift because it's a special place, understood?"

"Not at all, gifts are meant to go under the tree, that is one of the only things I actually now about this Christmas's thing; why are we under a mistletoe, Bernice?"

"Because as I said, this is a really important gift that cannot go under a tree, it just cannot" she smiled "Now close your eyes, Irving Braxiatel, or I will close them for you" she said a bit threatening and so he did.

Braxiatel closed his eyes and suddenly felt her lips over his.

He kissed Benny back and passed his hands around her back. She pulled out a bit "See, I cannot give you this gift under the tree" he just smirked and before he could say anything she kissed his lips one more.


End file.
